Jusqu'à la fin
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: En fait, je vais éviter de résumer ici car c'est un gros spoiler du tome 13. Donc cliquez si vous avez lu toute la série, pour lire le résumé.


Base : Zetsuai / Bronze

Résumé : Et si la tentative de suicide d'Izumi n'avait pas été une tentative ? Si son médecin n'avait pas menti à Kôji en lui annonçant sa mort ?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

o

_**Apparemment …**_

…

… _**il s'est suicidé. **_

o

o

o

_Non… Je ne peux pas le croire… Un monde sans Izumi, c'est un monde où je ne peux pas exister non plus… Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Où es-tu donc, Izumi ? _

o

Dans l'avion qui le ramenait au Japon, Kôji pleurait. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, tourné vers le hublot, il avait enfoui son visage dans sa manche et remonté sa couverture sur sa tête. Ainsi caché, il s'abandonnait librement à son désarroi. Ses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues ; puis, toujours discrètes, elles quittaient son menton en le chatouillant un peu, et allaient s'écraser sur l'accoudoir du siège, une vingtaine de centimètres plus bas. Sans un bruit. Kôji était un dur, un passionné. Il ne voulait montrer à personne qu'il était déjà en train de perdre espoir.

Il ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir au sujet de Takuto, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il désirait lui-même exactement. Il revoyait le visage du garçon qu'il aimait, cette fierté brûlante, ce feu indomptable de jadis ; oh, combien de fois avait-il cru que rien, jamais, ne saurait briser cette fougue haineuse, capable de déclarer la guerre au monde entier !

Mais hélas, il avait fallu cet accident… ou plutôt, cette tentative de meurtre.

En y repensant, Kôji éprouvait une haine terrible. C'était à cause de lui si son frère avait agressé Takuto ; à cause de lui si les jambes de ce dernier s'étaient définitivement dérobées sous son poids. A quoi pouvait donc encore s'attendre un footballeur privé de sa mobilité ?

Mais ce qui le rendait encore plus malade, c'était de penser que lui, Kôji, avait pu souhaiter ardemment une telle situation. Il se rappelait encore très bien de ses crises de jalousies contre le football. Il aimait Takuto, il l'aimait tellement, il l'aurait voulu rien que pour lui. S'il avait pu, sans doute l'aurait-il sans hésiter enfermé dans une pièce, privé de tout contact extérieur, pour ne l'avoir qu'à lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il avait dû le partager avec le football, il s'était rendu malade, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour séparer Izumi et sa passion.

Et son souhait s'était réalisé. Mais de quelle terrible façon !

Maintenant, il sacrifierait tout pour rendre le foot à Izumi. Mais cela, hélas, ce n'était plus possible…

o

Longtemps, après l'accident, il avait continué de veiller sur son bien-aimé, caressant l'espoir de lui rendre un jour le bonheur, par la force de son amour. Hélas, il avait compris que rien ne pourrait jamais chasser son sport du cœur d'Izumi. Rien. Pas même Kôji. Dans ce cœur meurtri, dans ce corps brisé, il n'y avait sans doute jamais eu de place pour l'amour.

Depuis le début, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance mais il avait quand même tout donné pour la livrer. Il n'avait jamais baissé les bras, il avait renoncé à de nombreuses choses pour lui plaire : sa musique, son bras droit n'étaient que les moindres d'entre eux. Il y avait eu toutes ces années de recherche, sa carrière lancée dans le seul et unique but de retrouver son amour d'enfance, puis, tout ce temps, ces jours passés à veiller sur lui, à l'accompagner à ses entraînements, à le convaincre de prendre soin de sa santé, toutes ces journées d'abnégation et de don total. Tant de cadeaux passés à la trappe, tant d'efforts inutiles… Parce qu'à la fin, il avait perdu.

Il avait tout joué et tout perdu.

o

Il reconnaissait avoir exagéré ici ou là. L'avoir souvent insulté, être allé jusqu'à l'enchaîner au lit et le séquestrer dans l'appartement. Sans parler de son ardeur sexuelle, de sa folie de bête sauvage. Il avait même pu le frapper. Parfois. Un peu…

Il se reconnaissait volontiers comme un homme aberrant, dont personne ne souhaiterait un amour tel que le sien. Mais justement pour cette même raison, quelque part, il avait toujours cru être le seul à pouvoir guérir Izumi de son traumatisme. Il s'était montré bien présomptueux en nourrissant une telle idée...

o

Izumi… Izumi !

Cet Izumi qui paraissait tellement invincible, le voir dans un état pareil !

C'était davantage qu'un déchirement, davantage qu'une torture quotidienne. Et pourtant, il avait tenu bon, il avait résisté, vaillant, pour essayer de remplacer ses jambes, mais c'était peine perdue. Izumi ne devait certainement pas l'aimer assez. Sa passion amoureuse ne connaîtrait jamais de retour. Il avait bien fini par le comprendre.

Il revoyait son amant, assis sur son lit, le fameux jour de leur séparation. Maigre, les jambes affaissées et fines comme des allumettes, le visage curieusement creusé au niveau des joues et des orbites. Pourtant, ce soir-là, une lueur mystérieuse illuminait son regard. Cette lueur avait redonné de l'espoir à Kôji. Une amélioration éventuelle, peut-être… mais non. Ce n'était pas ça du tout.

« Kôji… Tu ne m'as plus touché depuis bien longtemps… Ne ressentirais-tu plus le moindre désir à mon égard ? »

Ces paroles l'avaient fait sursauter. Oh, comme il se trompait ! Kôji ne l'avait jamais voulu si ardemment qu'à cet instant. Mais quelque part, il hésitait encore à passer à l'acte. Izumi lui paraissait si fragile maintenant, il craignait de le briser en l'effleurant.

Mais Izumi lui tendit sa main, il passa sur son visage ses doigts longs, effilés comme ceux d'une couturière. Des doigts de fée. Son geste avait l'air parfaitement calculé ; lentement, il lui caressa la joue, s'empara d'une mèche rebelle, l'entortilla délicatement autour de sa main. Comme Kôji demeurait paralysé, il parla une nouvelle fois.

« Trouves-tu donc si étrange que je puisse avoir envie de toi ? »

_Envie de toi…_ Jamais encore Izumi n'avait prononcé de telles paroles. Il aurait dû se rendre compte à ce moment-là de la gravité de la situation, mais ces mots si souvent espérés l'avaient au contraire brutalement excité, et il avait balayé sans réfléchir tous ses doutes et toutes ses hésitations, pour prendre son amant dans ses bras.

« Kôji… »

Izumi, durant les minutes qui suivirent, ne cessa de répéter son nom, d'un air suppliant et pressé. Kôji le prit avec une sorte de hargne, sans la moindre douceur. Il manquait quelque chose dans leur accouplement. C'était moche. Désagréable et moche. Et quand Takuto se mit à pleurer, quelque chose se brisa définitivement en lui. Comme une coupure, un échec, une mort. Kôji venait de comprendre que celui qu'il serrait dans ses bras, non seulement ne lui appartiendrait jamais, mais ne redeviendrait pas lui-même. Tout était brisé. Inéluctablement.

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien des événements suivants. Il se rappelait avoir pété les plombs. Ça lui était déjà arrivé par le passé, mais pas avec une telle violence. Il avait cogné, cogné et encore cogné ; puis, son ardeur calmée, sa victime inerte, il reprit légèrement conscience de ses actes. Alors, après un bandage sommaire des blessures infligées, il quitta l'appartement. Quand il avait entendu la porte claquer derrière lui, il avait su qu'elle se refermait également sur toute sa vie passée, depuis sa prime jeunesse jusqu'à cet instant précis.

Parce que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il allait disparaître. Oublier. Renaître.

o

Cette décision, il l'avait crue ferme. Cette fois, c'était terminé. Il ne voulait pas revenir auprès de Takuto, car ils ne pouvaient vraisemblablement rien faire d'autre que s'entredéchirer. Et puis, Takuto ne l'aimait pas, ne l'aimerait vraisemblablement jamais. Jusqu'alors, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé mais maintenant, les choses avaient atteint un paroxysme insupportable.

Il allait se refaire une vie aux Etats-Unis.

Kôji se rasa la tête, se laissa pousser la barbe, s'afficha dans les pubs avec des lunettes de soleil. Il invita des femmes dans ses chambres d'hôtels, les fit jouir les unes après les autres. Bien sûr, c'était artificiel. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune vérité dans ces relations, aucune jouissance véritable. Mais peu importe. Avec le temps, il aurait peut-être fini par savoir s'en contenter. Mais non. Une fois de plus, le cours des événements venait d'en décider autrement. A croire que son destin était irrémédiablement lié celui d'Izumi, qu'il ne pourrait jamais sans détacher malgré toutes leurs tentatives désespérées.

Une fois de plus, Kôji s'était lancé à la recherche de Takuto.

A l'origine de cette décision se trouvait une rencontre faite à tout hasard. Le médecin de Takuto aux Etats-Unis. Allez savoir comment, ce dernier l'avait immédiatement reconnu en dépit de son changement de look, et quand il avait manifesté le désir de lui parler, Kôji s'était senti obligé de le suivre.

Contre toute attente, il l'avait aidé à dissimuler sa fuite, lui avait même installé une nouvelle prothèse, moins sophistiquée, afin de moins attirer l'attention. C'était lui qui lui avait appris la nouvelle. D'une voix froide, comme s'il lisait simplement un dépliant publicitaire.

- Depuis un moment, Izumi Takuto avait cessé de venir à la REHA, aussi ai-je fini par contacter Shibuya-san. Apparemment, il s'est suicidé.

Kôji l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, pourtant, sa dernière phrase avait transpercé ses tympans comme le tonnerre. Suicidé ? Suicidé ? _Suicidé ?_

Interdit, il était resté figé sur place, condamné à écouter ces paroles cruelles, remplies d'indifférence.

- Il a utilisé un couteau de cuisine… à peu près à cette hauteur. Vous savez, si on atteint les veines jugulaires, il ne reste aucun espoir. Il est mort sur le coup.

_Mort sur le coup. _

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Kôji. Un tourbillon d'émotions diverses, incontrôlables. Izumi mort ? Impossible… mais pourquoi, comment ?

o

Abruti. Il n'était qu'un abruti ! Il savait parfaitement pourquoi et comment, mais il refusait d'y croire. Izumi, en arriver à une telle extrémité, c'était… c'était… c'était tout bonnement impossible, impensable, ça ne pouvait pas exister.

Izumi n'aurait pas pu mourir sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. La mort d'Izumi, c'était la mort d'une partie de lui-même… Non, de lui-même tout entier. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Izumi, pas vivre dans un monde privé d'Izumi. S'il était mort, il l'aurait senti. Oui, sûrement. Sûrement !

Parce qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas en être autrement. Il n'avait aucune raison de douter, n'est-ce pas ?

_N'est-ce pas ? _

Alors… Que diable faisait-il dans cet avion ? Pourquoi avait-il fraudé, usé de son argent afin d'obtenir un faux passeport et un déguisement apte à lui faire franchir les nombreux barrages de police postés à l'aéroport par Shibuya dans le seul but de l'arrêter, lui, s'il tentait de quitter les Etats-Unis ?

Pourquoi était maintenant assis sur son siège, réduit à se cacher sous sa couverture pour pleurer en silence ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si triste ? Pourquoi ?

…

Parce que la discussion ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Parce que diverses phrases de son interlocuteur s'étaient insidieusement logées dans sa tête, et refusaient d'en sortir. Parce qu'il avait dit : « Le corps a déjà été rapatrié au Japon. Il est trop tard désormais ! ». Et parce que, tout simplement, il ne parvenait pas à oublier Takuto. C'était totalement contre-nature. Il pouvait bien se couper le bras droit, mais pas s'arracher le cœur.

Il voulait retrouver Takuto. Il le chercherait éternellement, à n'importe quel endroit du globe, s'il le fallait.

Il allait prouver à ce foutu médecin que ses élucubrations étaient de purs mensonges. Non, Takuto n'était pas mort !

o

La douzaine d'heures nécessaire pour rejoindre le Japon depuis l'Amérique fut la plus longue de sa vie. Malgré sa gorge asséchée, il refusa d'avaler quoi que ce soit, et ne toucha pas non plus à sa nourriture. De même, il ne parvint pas à dormir.

Quand l'avion atterrit enfin, il avait une tête épouvantable. Heureusement, ses lunettes de soleil dissimulaient à la fois ses cernes et ses yeux gonflés, rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Il descendit la rampe en tremblant ; ses jambes le soutenaient à peine. Il posa enfin le pied sur le sol japonais et inspira profondément. La première étape était franchie. Et maintenant ? Où pouvait bien se trouver Takuto, s'il était réellement revenu ici ?

Il se retrouva comme un idiot dans le hall de l'aéroport de Narita. La foule l'environnait, empressée comme une fourmilière en état d'alerte. Il y avait des gens dans tous les coins, mais personne pour l'attendre. Fait bien connu, au milieu de la foule, on se sent encore plus seul, et à ce moment, son propre néant le recouvrit comme une chape. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, vers la gauche, mais en pure perte. Il ne savait pas vers quoi se diriger.

Comme il restait planté là, sans rien faire, en gênant le passage, un employé en uniforme finit par s'approcher de lui.

- Monsieur ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

Kôji ne répondit pas. Les lèvres serrées, il tentait désespérément de dépêtrer l'écheveau confus de ses pensées et de ses sentiments.

- Monsieur ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, l'homme finit par lui secouer rudement l'épaule. Kôji sembla émerger de sa léthargie ; il tourna vers lui un regard parfaitement hagard, mais ses lunettes de soleil le dissimulaient. Son interlocuteur ne vit que le mouvement de sa tête et crut avoir enfin capté son attention.

- Si vous cherchez vos bagages, il vous revenir un peu en arrière. Sur la droite, juste après la l'entrée dans le hall, en venant de la piste.

Kôji n'avait rien écouté, mais il hocha la tête quand même et s'en alla.

- Hé ! Vous prenez la mauvaise direction !

Mais l'employé ignorait que Kôji était venu sans le moindre bagage, sans passeport, ni carte d'identité, ni argent. Finalement, il secoua la tête et s'éloigna pour poursuivre son travail, sans plus s'occuper de cet homme étrange.

o

Kôji n'avait plus aucun endroit où rentrer, ni personne chez qui se réfugier. Il erra dans les rues plusieurs heures durant, au hasard. Dire qu'il avait été chanteur, que des milliers de gens avaient pu l'aduler et se tenir prêts à tout pour un simple regard de sa part… Quelle ironie ! C'en était presque drôle. D'ailleurs, il éclata de rire.

Un rire gras, dément, sans joie, un rire exutoire où transparaissait son désarroi. Les gens se retournaient à leur passage. Décidément, il passait pour un fou. Ce ne serait pas étonnant si dans un moment, les flics débarquaient et l'arrêtaient.

En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. D'un seul coup, son estomac se tordit et il se pencha en avant pour vomir. Il se laissa tomber par terre et s'appuya contre le mur. Bon sang.

C'était un peu comme cela qu'il avait rencontré Izumi.

o

Ce jour-là, il avait beaucoup bu, il s'était saoûlé à en mourir. Il était déjà une star, il remportait déjà un succès démentiel, et pourtant, le fougueux footballeur ne connaissait même pas son visage. Il ne s'intéressait pas au monde du show-biz ; seul son sport occupait sa tête. C'est un rentrant chez lui, en profitant pour un faire petit jogging, que Takuto l'avait trouvé, endormi sous la pluie, au milieu des poubelles.

Malgré la pluie, il y avait beaucoup de passants dans cette rue, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait daigné prêter attention à l'homme évanoui. Pourtant, si n'importe lequel de ses nombreux fans s'était penché sur lui, il l'aurait certainement reconnu ; mais les humains sont une espèce qui tend à fuir les problèmes et les responsabilités… Si Takuto l'avait remarqué et ramassé ce jour-là, c'était peut-être le hasard, peut-être un coup du destin. Peu importe ; dans tous les cas, son cœur généreux avait parlé à sa place et le garçon s'était échiné à ramener chez lui une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Et non seulement il l'avait ramené et installé confortablement dans son propre lit, mais il l'avait soigné en le réchauffant et en surveillant sa fièvre. Il ne lui avait pas posé de question, mais lui avait offert médicaments, chaleur et attention. Au moment de partir à l'entraînement, il lui avait accordé sa confiance en le laissant garder l'appartement.

C'est quand il s'était décidé à le rejoindre qu'il avait reconnu ce regard flamboyant, semblable à celui d'une bête sauvage. Ses yeux criaient : « Le monde entier mon ennemi ! » et dévoilaient une volonté d'acier, une combattivité démentielle, sans cesse à la recherche d'un nouveau défi à relever. Sur le terrain, Takuto Izumi dévoilait sa vraie nature, et Kôji l'avait alors reconnu. Bien sûr… c'était elle… non, c'était _lui_. Celle qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps était un garçon.

Pourquoi ce constat n'avait-il suffi à éteindre ses sentiments ? Pourquoi, au contraire, les avait-il attisés comme le vent sur la flamme ? Il s'était torturé à tenter de se convaincre de l'impossibilité de cette histoire et pourtant, il n'avait cessé de revenir vers lui, tel un papillon attiré par la lumière. Il avait déménagé. Il voulait croire que ce n'était pas pour se rapprocher de Takuto, mais avait pris un appartement avec vue sur le terrain d'entraînement du jeune homme. Et puis, il avait de moins en moins réussi à se contrôler et finalement…

o

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu ne jamais le retrouver. Peut-être mieux fait de ne jamais sortir du coma. Peut-être alors, Takuto n'aurait-il pas perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Sans lui, il serait parti en Italie et y aurait fait carrière. Sans lui…

Mais Kôji ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer privé de son amant. Vivre à ses côtés n'avait jamais totalement apaisé son amour possessif, bien au contraire ; il s'était habitué à sa présence, à passer son temps à tout lui donner. Sans Takuto, sa propre vie ne revêtait plus le moindre sens et il préférait l'abandonner sans attendre.

Mais Takuto n'était pas mort !

Kôji modéra peu à peu son hilarité et juste comme il se calmait enfin, une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rageusement. Ces réactions contradictoires le faisaient enrager, car elles lui prouvaient qu'il n'exerçait plus le moindre contrôle sur son propre corps. Il devait se reprendre. Emotionnellement aussi. Il fallait qu'il décide de la suite des événements. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment appuyé contre ce mur de cimetière.

Mais au moment où il se relevait, son cœur manqua un battement. Quoi ? Shibuya ?

Son vieil ami affichait une mine affreuse. Kôji ne l'avait encore jamais vu si fatigué. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita aussitôt vers lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer ou de l'interpeller ; il le saisit sauvagement par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier. Shibuya, qui ne s'attendait pas à être agressé de la suite, sursauta en poussant un cri de frayeur. Quand il reconnut sont interlocuteur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Kôji !

« Impossible ! disaient ses pupilles dilatées d'effarement. Que fabrique-t-il au Japon ? Comment a-t-il franchi les barrages de police ? »

Cependant, Kôji ne prenait pas du tout la peine de s'expliquer. Il l'agressait d'autant plus que son interlocuteur restait silencieux, et devenait carrément hystérique.

- Takuto ! Dis-moi où est Takuto ! Dis-moi… dis-moi qu'il ne s'est pas _suicidé_ ! Hein, dis-le-moi ! Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Réponds !

D'abord figé d'hébétement, Shibuya se reprit rapidement et sombra aussitôt dans une colère noire. Comment osait-il parler de Takuto ?

- Lâche-moi ! rugit-il.

Il se dégagea violemment et enchaîna avec un uppercut du droit. Kôji encaissa le coup sans réagir ; jamais encore Shibuya n'avait levé la main sur lui. En fait, il ne l'avait même jamais vu autant en colère ! La fureur déformait littéralement ses traits ; ses muscles crispés tordaient ses joues et lui donnaient un air fauve ; tout juste si des canines lui avaient pas poussé.

- Si tu veux le savoir, il a dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Tu as du culot de me demander ce que je fais là ! Tu sais où on est ? Dans un cimetière !

Kôji vacilla sous le choc. Son ancien ami paraissait sincèrement bouleversé, et en colère. Son expression affichait du mépris, de la souffrance. Il lui voulait terriblement, sans doute parce qu'il le considérait comme responsable…

Responsable de quoi ?

Non, Takuto n'était pas mort, Takuto n'était pas mort !

Quand il reprit ses sens, Shibuya avait disparu. Il s'était éloigné d'un pas rageur, estimant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire avec un dément comme Kôji. Sans doute voulait-il même ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Il lui avait beaucoup donné en souvenir de sa sœur : argent, carrière, résolution des démêlés avec la justice, il s'était même particulièrement impliqué dans son histoire d'amour avec Takuto. Mais cette époque semblait terminée, désormais. Définitivement. Il l'avait lu sur le visage de Shibuya. Tout ce qu'il avait possédé, il venait de le perdre pour la dernière fois.

Fini ? Vraiment ?

_Non, je ne peux pas le croire. Je suis encore vivant alors… Izumi doit sûrement m'attendre quelque part…_

Oui sûrement… Mais les yeux éteints de son amant, au moment de leur ultime étreinte, revenaient sans cesse hanter ses paupières. Il entendait ses gémissements, ses sanglots. _« Mais pourtant je ne les sens pas… Je ne sens rien… Je ne sens pas mes jambes… » _Kôji ne serait jamais les jambes de Takuto, et il avait beau en souffrir, il avait beau vouloir en finir, visiblement son amour pour lui ne pourrait jamais s'éteindre, et ne lui serait jamais retourné non plus. Il voulait être indispensable à Takuto, mais pas de cette façon ! Les deux hommes avaient déjà traversé tant de difficultés. Mais cette épreuve-la, ils ne la surmonteraient pas. Quand la paix leur serait-elle donc enfin accordée ?

_Mais finalement… Je ne sais toujours pas ce que fabriquait Shibuya dans ce cimetière… _

Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il se redressa et parcourut les environs du regard. Il avait marché au hasard, mais par la force des choses, avait fini par se retrouver près de la demeure qu'il avait longtemps partagée avec Izumi. Inconsciemment, il s'était dirigé vers le lieu de tous ses souvenirs, et son cœur se serra encore davantage.

Il emprunta la direction de laquelle Shibuya était arrivé. Il promena son regard des deux côtés, à la recherche d'un indice susceptible de lui révéler la raison de la présence ici de son vieil ami. Il devait à tout prix savoir pourquoi il s'était rendu dans un endroit pareil. Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle à leur rencontre en tel lieu…

C'était donc cela. Shibuya Madoka. « Alors c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort », songea Kôji, indifférent. Il se souvenait de cette fille aux cheveux longs, cette fille amoureuse de lui. Par pure méchanceté, il lui avait lancé un défi : couper sa chevelure si précieuse. Contre toute attente, elle s'était exécutée aussitôt, le laissant subjugué. Incroyable, cette force de volonté chez une adolescente qu'il avait juste prise pour l'une de ses multiples groupies. Il n'avait appris que plus tard que Madoka était atteinte d'une maladie incurable, et qu'elle n'avait plus très longtemps à vivre. C'était elle qui lui avait dit : « Ne te coupe plus les cheveux avant d'avoir réalisé ton souhait le plus cher ». Son look de toutes ces années, durant son passé de star, il le lui devait. Mais ces cheveux longs, soigneusement entretenus toutes ces années durant, il avait rasés désormais. Son vœu lui avait échappé, et de toute sa vie il ne pourrait le retrouver. Sans doute même ne l'avait-il jamais totalement accompli.

Madoka avait laissé en lui le souvenir d'une fille forte, mais pour autant, s'était-il montré digne d'elle ? Avait-il vraiment agi de la meilleure façon avec Takuto ? « Non », pensait-il, amer. En vérité, il s'était comporté comme le plus infâme des salauds, il le regrettait de toutes ses forces, mais savait ne pouvoir réagir autrement. Sa nature devait être celle d'un incapable, voilà tout. Au moins, pour le moment, il se sentait soulagé. C'était certainement indécent de ressentir du soulagement devant une tombe, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Si Shibuya était venu dans ce cimetière aujourd'hui, c'était donc pour sa sœur. Ce n'était pas pour Takuto. « Tant mieux. »

Et juste comme il se détournait, une autre tombe attira son attention. Fraîchement creusée, elle ouvrait encore une gueule béante et vide. Une croix en marbre précieux se dressait déjà, flambant neuve, prête à accueillir à bras ouverts son futur occupant. Le nom gravé sur sa branche horizontale foudroya Kôji. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il refusait d'en croire ses yeux. « Impossible… Impossible… Impossible »…

IZUMI TAKUTO.

o

_Mais cette tombe est vide… Tout cela n'est peut-être qu'un complot, une mise en scène… Oui, c'est forcément cela. Takuto ne peut pas être mort, je n'y crois pas. Car je ne peux pas exister dans un monde privé d'Izumi… S'il s'était suicidé, mon cœur aurait cessé de battre en même temps que le sien… _

Kôji ne cessait de tergiverser. Il se trouvait affalé devant la tombe de marbre, sans bouger, depuis près d'une demi-heure. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient sous son crâne et ne cessaient de rebondir sur les parois, folles et indomptables. Divers souvenirs flamboyaient dans sa mémoire et l'embrasaient.

Il revécut sa première rencontre avec Takuto, alors qu'ils étaient enfants. C'était déjà sur un terrain de football, ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre. Kôji possédait des aptitudes sportives innées et se débrouillait plutôt bien ; c'est pourquoi il décida de s'opposer à ce jeune champion en puissance, qui avait l'air un peu trop sûr de lui. Mais le défi ne l'avait pas effrayé, bien au contraire ! Quand Kôji avait bloqué son premier tir, il avait nettement vu ses yeux s'enflammer d'une lueur féroce. « Il est un obstacle. Je dois l'abattre. » Une âme indomptable se reflétait dans ses pupilles et Kôji et en avait été tout simplement ébloui. Et de fait, son adversaire s'était battu, encore et encore, avec la volonté la plus farouche du monde.

A la suite d'un quiproquo, Kôji avait pris Takuto pour une fille et son admiration s'était encore accrue. Hélas, il ne l'avait jamais revue par la suite… Et quand il l'avait enfin retrouvée, il avait appris qu'elle était un garçon.

Et s'il avait été une fille, comment leur histoire aurait-elle évoluée ? Aurait-elle été si passionnelle, si terrible ? Il ne savait pas ce qui aurait le mieux. Sa vie semblait vouée au malheur. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de ne jamais naître…

o

IZUMI TAKUTO.

_Ce n'est pas possible. Il y a un problème. Quelqu'un doit bien pouvoir m'informer de la vérité… N'importe qui, mais je veux la vérité… _

Kôji releva soudain la tête. Bien sûr. Il l'avait oublié.

_Shibuya. Lui, il doit savoir. Tant pis s'il me rejette, j'insisterai._

Kôji saisit son téléphone portable et composa en toute hâte le numéro de Shibuya Prod. La sonnerie résonna vainement dans le vide. Il en attendit au moins dix avant de raccrocher rageusement.

_Ça ne répond pas. _

_Calme-toi. Il doit bien exister un moyen de savoir, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui saurait… _

Puis, en un éclair, il sut. Evidemment, il oubliait la famille de Takuto, sa jeune sœur Serika et Yugo, sont petit frère.

_S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Takuto, ils doivent être les premiers au courant. _

Il ne connaissait pas leur numéro de téléphone, mais il se rappelait des adresses de leurs parents adoptifs. Le cœur battant, il héla un taxi.

o

C'était quoi, tout ce monde ?

Kôji le sentait mal. Il y avait plein de voitures devant la porte de la maison, et pourtant les lieux semblaient déserts. Où étaient-ils donc tous ? Et pourquoi tout ce monde s'était-il réuni ?

_C'est une collation pour fêter le retour d'Izumi au Japon, pensa Kôji. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Ils ont dû aller au restaurant… _

Fort de cette conviction, il écuma tous les bistrots et marchands de râmen du coin, et même les endroits les plus chics, mais sans succès. Il aurait dû y avoir foule, mais il ne reconnaissait personne et personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Tout juste tournait-on la tête au passage de cet étrange énergumène qui s'agitait en tous sens en bousculant les gens. Certains protestaient vigoureusement mais il les entendait à peine. Dans sa tête, c'était le chaos le plus total.

A un moment donné, fatigué de courir, il s'adossa contre la paroi d'une maison. Devant lui, les gens circulaient d'un air indifférent. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres ; leurs vies lui paraissent bien futiles. Il les enviait.

_Ce n'est pas possible… Mais où est-il donc ? Izumi… _

Une idée vint lui trotter dans la tête. Il la repoussa avec force et se remit en marche. Sans conviction, il visita encore quelques rues. Toutes aussi vides les unes que les autres. L'idée occupait de plus en plus son esprit, malgré ses efforts pour l'écarter, et elle finit par le monopoliser. Evidemment, il refusait de la prendre au sérieux, mais s'il ne vérifiait pas… juste par acquis de conscience… S'il ne vérifiait pas, alors il ne cesserait jamais d'y penser. Et il ne pourrait pas poursuivre ses recherches efficacement. Finalement, à court d'excuses pour l'éviter, il décida d'y aller.

Il se mit en route pour la morgue.

o

_C'est ridicule. Il ne peut pas être là-bas. C'est juste pour me rassurer. Juste pour me tranquilliser… _

Kôji s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et un bloc glacé tomba dans son estomac. Des voix. Des voix filtraient à travers la porte.

_Allons, calme-toi. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'Izumi est là-dedans. Il y a presque toujours quelqu'un là-dedans. Il ne s'agit pas d'Izumi… Il ne s'agit pas d'Izumi…_

Un sanglot clair s'éleva alors et brisa ses dernières espérances. Il reconnaissait cette voix. C'était la voix d'une de ses fans, l'une des premières personnes à avoir encouragé sa relation avec Takuto. Cette fille, à l'époque, avait placé sa confiance en lui et il l'avait trahie. C'était Serika.

- Allons, Serika, calme-toi…

Shibuya. Shibuya était là aussi. Alors, les autres, c'étaient…

Kôji entrouvrit la porte, discrètement, silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Il ne l'écarta que de quelques centimètres, juste de quoi glisser un œil dans la pièce pour y guetter l'intérieur. Il y avait bien un cercueil sur le fond ; une petite foule se tenait devant, grave et digne. Il reconnut des footballeurs parmi eux. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus.

Takuto était allongé dans le cercueil ; figé, immobile. Une cicatrice béante garnissait son cou.

Il se mit à trembler. Brusquement, il se sentit mal, il se courba en deux pour vomir mais rien ne sortit. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Et puis il prit ses jambes à son cou.

o

Ça ne pouvait donc pas finir autrement ?

Shibuya ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi triste, aussi désespéré. Même lors de la mort de sa sœur adorée, il n'avait pas eu cette impression de monde détruit, d'espoirs déçus. Il la savait condamnée, il s'était attendu à sa disparition. Il avait été heureux de réaliser son souhait quand elle avait rencontré son idole, Kôji Nanjo, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un mauvais garçon qui se pavanait sur une moto.

Reconnaissant, il avait fait de Kôji une star. Il lui avait donné un avenir dans la chanson, lui avait permis d'acquérir la célébrité et la richesse. Il s'était promis de veiller sur lui ; il avait regardé d'un œil inquiet sa passion pour Izumi s'épanouir.

Shibuya connaissait par cœur l'histoire de Kôji. Comment il avait rencontré Izumi enfant, l'avais pris pour une fille et s'était épris de lui. Il savait pourquoi Kôji avait accepté de chanter, il savait pourquoi il avait gardé si longtemps ses cheveux longs. Le revoir au cimetière, près de la future tombe de Takuto, l'avait choqué : il s'était rasé la tête. C'était le signe de son renoncement définitif. Il ne voulait vraiment plus rien avoir à faire avec Takuto. Eh bien, il devait être heureux : son souhait s'était réalisé finalement.

L'amertume l'emplissait tout entier et lui donnait envie de pleurer. C'était trop triste. L'histoire de ces deux là avait dû être marqué par le destin pour finir comme une des ces tragédies grecques, pour être marquée par la souffrance tel un mauvais feuilleton. D'abord Kôji qui était tombé dans le coma suite à un grave accident, provoqué par le départ soudain d'Izumi en Italie. Toutes sortes d'autres maux les avaient frappés par la suite : la disparition temporaire de la voix de Kôji, la perte de son bras droit, le coup de couteau asséné par une fan ; la seconde blessure sur la hanche d'Izumi, son viol par Akihito Nanjo, enfin la perte de ses jambes, lors d'une tentative de meurtre par le second frère de Kôji. Famille maudite, décidément.

Kôji, objectivement, ne valait guère mieux que ses frères. Lui aussi était dément, par bien des aspects. Pourtant, il avait rendu heureux les derniers jours de la vie de Madoka, et Shibuya lui avait tout donné en marque de reconnaissance.

Par la suite, il avait fait connaissance avec Izumi Takuto, le grand amour de Kôji, et s'était pris d'affection pour le jeune homme. Takuto n'avait pas eu une enfance facile : sa mère avait tué son père et l'avait également blessé à la hanche avant de s'égorger. Par la suite, ayant mystérieusement survécu, revenue vers lui à l'âge adulte, elle s'était suicidée sous ses yeux. Akihito Nanjo avait rouvert la blessure en lui révélant d'autres secrets, d'autres taches de boues qui salissaient sa famille et le meurtrissaient sans cesse davantage.

Takuto était un cas psychique, mais curieusement, il avait fini par accepter l'amour de Kôji. Pendant un certain temps, il avait même paru bien s'en porter, et tous deux avaient alors donné l'image d'un couple heureux et pleinement épanoui. Mais une fois de plus, le destin avait brisé leurs vies, de manière définitive cette fois-ci.

La tentative de meurtre, la paraplégie. Plus la peine de parler de football. Or, le football, c'était toute la vie de Takuto et Kôji, jamais n'aurait pu remplacer cela. Ils avaient tenté d'y croire, lui-même, Shibuya, y avait cru de toutes ses forces mais finalement cela n'avait pas suffi.

Le garçon indomptable aux yeux de braise, celui dont le regard criait : « le monde entier est mon ennemi ! », ce garçon qui l'avait soutenu de toute sa rage quand Shibuya Prod avait été accusé d'être impliqué dans un trafic de drogue, ce garçon était fini. Shibuya s'était trouvé près de lui au moment de son réveil, après la rossée que lui avait mise Kôji avant de disparaître lâchement dans la nature. Certes, Izumi n'avait pas encore toute sa conscience à ce moment, mais c'est bien la raison pour laquelle il s'était tortillé dans son lit en pleurant et en gémissant.

Quand il avait vu Shibuya, il avait tendu vers lui un bras suppliant : « Aide-moi… Je t'en supplie, aide-moi… ». Shibuya avait été bouleversé ; il n'avait encore jamais vu Izumi s'abaisser à quémander de l'aide. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas de cette scène. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, par la suite, s'il lui avait parlé au moment de son réveil, Shibuya avait menti, il avait affirmé que non. Il n'avait pas vu l'utilité d'approfondir sa douleur en lui révélant la vérité. Peut-être aurait-il dû.

Il aurait dû faire face à la souffrance d'Izumi, la laisser se dévoiler au grand jour au lieu de le laisser faire le fier. Mais c'était tellement plus reposant quand il feignait d'aller bien, quand il essayait de ne gêner personne. Il aurait dû prendre sur lui au lieu de chercher à se dégager de ses responsabilités. Peut-être alors, aurait-il pu l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Cette nuit là, c'étaient les aboiements de Jésus qui l'avaient réveillé. Il avait immédiatement reconnu l'urgence dans les appels du colley, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les prévenait de l'état de santé de son maître. Shibuya s'était levé avec l'angoisse au cœur ; ce dernier avait raté un battement quand il avait constaté le vide dans le lit d'Izumi. Il avait immédiatement pressenti le pire. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Takuto avait possédé le regard d'un fauve, la force d'un animal prêt à défendre farouchement sa vie. Le fond de son cœur s'était finalement révélé un éternel secret, une blessure intouchable. Et il était parti en emmenant sa souffrance avec lui et en laissant derrière lui celle de ses proches. Sans doute avait-il réellement aimé Kôji. Sans doute était-il écrit que cet amour devait se révéler fatal.

o

- Takuto ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça n'en vaut pas la peine….

Takuto s'était levé au cœur de la nuit. Silencieux comme une ombre, il avait déplié sa chaise et avait roulé jusqu'à la cuisine. Au passage, il avait accordé une caresse à Jésus et posé un doigt complice sur ses lèvres. « Chut. Ne fais pas de bruit. »

Obéissant, le chien avait obéi. Il s'était contenté de remuer la queue pour accueillir la main sur sa tête. Il l'avait suivi, fidèle. Sans doute Jésus éprouvait-il lui aussi de l'affection pour Takuto. Mais évidemment, c'était un animal, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que son maître s'apprêtait à faire.

Mais il avait senti le sang, il avait reconnu la mort qui descendait pour l'envelopper. Alors il s'était déchaîné, il avait ouvert la gueule et hurlé, aboyé et jappé, il avait couru jusqu'à la chambre de Shibuya pour tirer sa couverture avec ses crocs.

Shibuya s'était levé, il avait couru jusqu'à la cuisine et compris. Takuto avait choisi de mourir, mais il avait pu lui parler qu'il ne perde connaissance. Il avait crié à Takahata d'appeler une ambulance, et puis le temps avait adopté ce rythme lent caractéristique des urgences, et auquel il commençait à être bien trop accoutumé.

Mais Takuto avait tranché son artère jugulaire. 0.1 mm de moins, et il aurait peut-être pu être sauvé. Quelle ironie du sort !

o

« Et maintenant, que va devenir Kôji ? » se demandait Shibuya en contemplant gravement le visage pâle de Takuto, appuyé contre une paroi du cercueil.

L'ancien chanteur avait beau avoir abandonné son amant en provoquant son suicide, il avait beau avoir rasé ses cheveux, Shibuya le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne renoncerait jamais à Takuto. Sa venue au Japon était la preuve qu'il était déjà revenu sur sa décision.

_Qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire… J'aurais dû le retenir. _

Shibuya s'en voulait d'avoir réagi avec autant d'excès lors de leur rencontre au cimetière.

_Je dois le retrouver le plus vite possible. Takuto est mort. Maintenant, c'est Kôji qui est en danger._

Fort de cette résolution, Shibuya se retourna brusquement. Il comptait la mettre tout de suite en application. C'est alors qu'il vit la porte entrebâillée, et une ombre disparaître furtivement, sans bruit.

- Kôji ! cria-t-il.

L'assemblée sursauta. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais Shibuya n'y prit pas garde car il se lança immédiatement dans une course effrénée.

- Kôji !

Le couloir était vide. Shibuya ne l'avait pas bien vu, pourtant il était persuadé que c'était bien Kôji qui venait de s'enfuir. Il ne réfléchit qu'un instant. Si Kôji était sorti du bâtiment, il aurait entendu la porte claquer. Il avait donc emprunté l'escalier. Tout en craignant le pire, le jeune homme se lança à sa poursuite.

- Kôji ! Kôji !

Shibuya grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, mais Kôji avait toujours été meilleur que lui en sport. Après quelques étages, il haletait déjà mais il continua à courir sans relâche. Il entendit la porte du toit claquer et pâlit.

- Kôji…

C'était un murmure désespéré. Quand il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, il comprit qu'il arrivait trop tard. La place était vide.

o

o

Ça ne pouvait donc _vraiment_ pas finir autrement ?

o

o

_Ils se sont envolés… Tous les deux. _

_Suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis… Quelle ironie…_

_Ils ne s'en sont peut-être pas rendu compte jusqu'à la fin, mais de toute leur vie, ils n'auront jamais cessé de se poursuivre l'un l'autre. Cette partie de foot qu'ils ont jouée dans leur enfance a scellé leur destin. _

_Le sang a marqué leurs vies. Leurs corps étaient marqués par les cicatrices de blessures passées et présentes, et leurs âmes en portaient sans doute de bien plus nombreuses encore. _

_C'est triste…_

_Mais finalement, c'était peut-être la seule solution. _

_Cette vie leur aura apporté bien des malheurs, à tous les deux. _

_Ensemble, ils ont léché leurs plaies, s'en sont ouvert d'autres, se sont poignardés et soignés mutuellement, encore et encore, sans fin. _

_Maintenant, plus personne ne pourra leur faire de mal. _

_Plus personne ne pourra les briser davantage. _

_Peut-être, maintenant, partagent-ils enfin un peu de bonheur ? _

_Peut-être…_

…

_Madoka, veille-bien sur eux._

o

o

o

o

**FIN**


End file.
